


Summer Haze

by fosterfoster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Neighbors, Realization, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterfoster/pseuds/fosterfoster
Summary: Summer haze:  A way of saying you had an idyllic childhood.OrNeither Seokmin or Soonyoung know their feelings and they realize too late... But for them it's never too late.





	Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my second fic for the Soonseok fest, I'm so happy that I managed to finish this, the original idea for this was completely different but hahaha it turned out this way.
> 
> My fic from last year is *Get out and leave me alone (actually stay)*
> 
> This is not betaded so excuse my mistakes, if notice something tell me in the comments and I'll correct them immediately.

Soonyoung had a magnific childhood.  
He had loving parents and a lot of friends, good grades as one of the smartest kids in class, and good relationship with his teachers… basically everyone in town loved him, that’s why when he moved out of home for collage, everyone wished him luck and told him he’ll be missed … everyone except for one person.

  
That person, the center of his thoughts, the missing piece of the puzzle, the ghost that brings so much sorrow to him, no other than Lee Seokmin, his all-life neighbor and at some point best friend, he didn’t say good bye in his last day at school. Not even a text, when he clearly had his contact … well maybe.

The night before his departure was awful; Soonyoung was in bed chatting with some friends, he was scared of being alone in Seoul all by himself.

_**Boo kwan:** _  
_Hey remember you brat, in two years I’ll be in Seoul too_  
_So you need a big apartment to take care of your beloved friend…_

**_Soonyoung:_ **  
_Hahaha yeah… of course, anything else?_  
_Btw… respect me I’m older! ><_

_**Boo kwan:** _  
_I was joking hyung!_  
_I really gonna miss you TTTT_

  
**_Soonyoung:_ **  
_Yeah me too ;;;;_

  
A sudden rush of nostalgia took over him, he moved closer to the window. He could see the light of Seokmin’s room still on, but curtains blocked his view. It'd became a habit, to peak through the window and watch the house across the street.

 

......

They were fourteen and fifteen when the last time they crossed words, a certain evening Seokmin ran to Soonyoung’s house, ringing the bell countless times, Soonyoung had opened the door angry, but as soon as he saw the other boy with tears on his face he stopped the curse that almost slips out of his tongue.

  
“What happened? Why are you crying? ” said Soonyoung.

“Wanna go to the forest and have some expeditions?” Seokmin said ignoring all questions.

“We’re to old for that”

“Please!” he begged “I have a monocycle and wanted to try it with you and my parents don’t have to find me” Seokmin looked damn serious, maybe he got into trouble for breaking some of his mom's perfumes, that what he thought.

“Oh ok” Soonyoung took his rain coat and put on his shoes. “Mom! Coming home late, I’ll be playing video games in Seokmin’s house”

“Right sweetie, stay safe and don’t ask for dinner”

It wasn’t exactly a brilliant idea to ride a monocycle in the middle of the forest with some slippery ground because of the rain. Soonyoung broke his leg and Seokmin had cried all the way to the hospital, in fact he cried more that Soonyoung himself, he didn’t understand the reason at that moment, but later on, he did.

  
The next day Seokmin showed up with a box of “apologies chocolates”

They end up eating the box of chocolates before dinner in Soonyoung’s room.

“Did you manage to get the monocycle from the forest?” said Soonyoung, lying on the bed with his broken leg over a bunch of pillows.

“Yeah” whispered Seokmin from the carpeted floor “Did your mom bought the story that you fell from a tree?”

“Nah, I don’t think so, but she doesn’t blame you, she said it was my entire fault for being a troublemaker”

They both laughed, and then the laugh suddenly died and changed to a heavy atmosphere. They stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds, Soonyoung was about to say something but Seokmin spoke first.

“Honestly, I don’t know what I’ll do without you”

  
Soonyoung heart skipped a beat, because Seokmin face was serious and his words felt so warm, even the looked in his eyes

“You know umm…” Seokmin eyes began to moisten “my parents are getting divorced, they told me yesterday, that’s why I was crying”

Soonyoungswallowed the chocolate from his cheeks, he felt so bad for Seokmin.

“Thanks for telling me, I’ll be with you through this whole process” Seokmin started sobbing with Soonyoung’s words

“Come on don’t cry, they love you, and I’m sure about that”

  
“Yes I know, I’m just sensitive”

  
“Come on, don’t cry. Come here and give me another chocolate” Soonyoung patted the edge of the bed. Seokmin quickly changed his facial expression by a little smile of annoyance.

“You broke your leg, not your arm, stupid” Either way Seokmin climbed into bed and gave Soonyoung a bite of his chocolate.

“That’s an uncomfortable position to feed me, don’t you think?”

“What's wrong with it? I don’t find it uncomfortable”

"Your butt is in mid-air, Seokmin use the other side of the bed! Don't be ridiculous"

Seokmin stretched a leg over Soonyoung to move to the other side of the bed, but Soonyoung began tickling his sides, so that he dropped all his weight on him. Seokmin was literally sitting on his lap laughing.

“Idiot stop, I’m gonna hurt your leg!” Seokmin began slapping Soonyoung.

“I’m not dying, it doesn’t hurt that much, I've broken my arm before, remember?” So he stopped because it actually hurts

“gosh you’re always too ticklish… I love it” said Soonyoung moving his hands softly all the way up to his ribs. Seokmin shuddered under his touch and then exchanged looks.

  
It was something in the way Seokmin was looking at him with his lips slightly parted, or maybe the proximity of their bodies, or both things at the same time, but his heart was beating like crazy, his ears went muffled and his hands were cold. Seokmin closed his eyes as Soonyoung creeped a hand under his shirt, caressing with so much softness and with the other hand took away the box of chocolate of Seokmin's grip, and then proceed to touch one of his thighs. Seokmin, who until now has remained motionless and silent, placed his hands on either side of Soonyoung’s head.

“What are we doing?” said Seokmin out of breath looking at his friend in fear.

“I don’t know” Soonyoung answered sincerely, his eyes made a trip by each faction of his face, down to his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Seokmin didn't hesitate a second and closed his eyes, closing any gap between them. It wasn’t their first kiss together, the first one was when they were six and seven, but unlike this time, back then it was just for the science, just a naughty peck under the Kwon’s dining table; but this time it was real.

Soonyoung could blame the hormones, but it didn’t felt that way, the kiss was charged with emotions, and his head was buzzing at the sensation of Seokmin wet lips. At some point he felt very very awkward, he didn’t knew what to do with his hands, he was slowly becoming a statue and Seokmin notice that, because his expression changed. Soonyoung mentally slapped himself for that, so when Seokmin pulled away from the kiss, he stopped him with both hands and kissed him again.

  
Soonyoung’s mom call from downstairs made them stop.

“Seokmin honey, are you staying up for dinner?”

Seokmin quickly lifted himself out of Soonyoung and took his belongings.

“I … I should go, my mom’s gonna get angry”

“Seok…” Soonyoung said unable to move from bed “Are we ok?”

Seokmin stood by the door frame to look him

_“Yes”_

…...

 

It’s been 3 years and clearly they weren’t in good terms.

  
“I have to do something about it” whispered under his breath. Quickly Soonyoung left his house, hearing his mom yelling at the back as he crossed the street. When he reached Seokmin front door, a quick shiver rolled down his spine, but either way he pushed the bell button a few times. Seokmin’s father opened.

  
“¡Soonyoung! What a surprise” he really sounded glad by his visit, but then his expression turned into something else, maybe shame “I’m sorry Soonyoung, my son told me don’t to let you in”

  
“Mr. Lee please… this is important, I’m leaving tomorrow and wanted to say something to Seokmin for the last time”

  
“Alright” he sighed as he let Soonyoung in.

  
He walked upstairs to Seokmin’s room, it was too much pressure, of course he sees Seokmin at school but it’s different because: a. they don’t talk anymore since the incident and b. they’re surrounded by people and this is definitely not one of those times, in three years this is the first time in Seokmin’s bedroom and that’s why he’s so nervous. Soonyoung opened the door and saw the black haired boy sitting in the desk.

  
“Seok…” he said softly.

“I told my father not to let you in, and here are you anyways”

“I’m moving to Seoul”

“I know” Seokmin turned around the chair, meeting their eyes “Seungkwan told me”

“And? You’re not saying good bye to an old friend” Soonyoung opened his arms, waiting for a hug. He could feel tears forming  
Seokmin stood up and walked towards Soonyoung.

“Listen… if this is because that day we made…” Soonyoung was cut off by Seokmin’s frim voice.

“I’m not gay” Seokmin was deadly serious, Soonyoung loss his word at the statement of confrontation.

“Neither I am…” whispered Soonyoung.

“Are you sure?” Seokmin said not believing.

“Are YOU sure” asked the same question, Seokmin got mad, very mad.

“Get out of my house”

And that’s it, that how things ended. Soonyoung left the next morning and Seokmin cried.

However not everything was over, they reunited two years later, in a old bar. Soonyoung was a grown man and had finally accepted his preferences for men, meanwhile Seokmin had accepted he wasn’t entirely that way, he only happens to like one man in entire world, and that’s what gave him strength to go to Seoul and find him.  
Soonyoung was sitting in a corner of the bar, just enjoying his loneliness and escaping from the hustle life in collage, then someone sat next to him, without looking Soonyoung took another shot of soju.  
“May I have your number? You’re absolutely gorgeous” said the man with honey voice and it was too familiar.

  
Soonyoung turned to the source of the voice and he almost had a heart attack, his ever lasting crush, the person of his thoughts every night, the missing piece of the puzzle, Lee Seokmin.

  
“What are you doing here?” that wasn’t exactly what he expected to say when he finally met him again, and neither Seokmin cause his expression changed.

“I’m here for college too…”

“Oh well, I’m glad your dreams came true” Soonyoung didn’t intended to sound that cruel, but he definitely felt a mix of nostalgia, anger and regret, he wasn’t even mad at Seokmin, it was all his fault in first instance.

“Yeah… but I missed an important someone in them”

Soonyoung looked at Seokmin in shock, he remembered the promise they did years ago. Seokmin was looking at him in a way he only had looked once, the day they'd kissed; and Soonyoung was feeling tipsy because of the soju and soju effect is not to be trusted, this specific moment could be just a daydream.

“I’m going home” Soonyoung said too fast, but Seokmin catched the message and his expression darkened even more, so Soonyoung acted impulsive, the words slipping from his mouth. “I live nearby, you can come if you want” his check blushed as Seokmin lifted his gaze.

“I would love to” Seokmin said and both smiled.

 

 


End file.
